Forum:2005 North Indian cyclone season
November 2005 Week 1 92B.INVEST Navy site says we got a 92B. -- RattleMan 07:16, 4 November 2005 (UTC) :It's gone from the site now. -- RattleMan 13:41, 5 November 2005 (UTC) 93B.INVEST Navy site says we got a 93B. -- RattleMan 00:11, 9 November 2005 (UTC) :It's been dead for a few days now, I just forgot to note it. -- RattleMan 22:13, 13 November 2005 (UTC) Week 3 94B.INVEST Navy site says we got a 94B. -- RattleMan 22:52, 16 November 2005 (UTC) Week 4 05B.NONAME 95A and 96B.INVEST Navy site says we got both a 95A and 96B. -- RattleMan 22:15, 25 November 2005 (UTC) 96B isn't too bad right now. Between the two, I think 96 will develop. Come on Baaz! Hurricanehink 20:19, 26 November 2005 (UTC) :TCFA for 96. Getting close. Hurricanehink 18:08, 27 November 2005 (UTC) 05B.NONAME Look, we got 05B.NONAME. -- RattleMan 19:59, 27 November 2005 (UTC) December 2005 Week 1 06B.FANOOS 97B.INVEST Navy site says we got a 97B. -- RattleMan 05:12, 3 December 2005 (UTC) THE AREA OF CONVECTION PREVIOUSLY LOCATED NEAR 8.9N 92.5E, IS NOW LOCATED NEAR 9.7N 91.4E, APPROXIMATELY 685 NM EAST-SOUTHEAST OF MADRAS, INDIA. ANIMATED ENHANCED INFRARED IMAGERY INDICATES AN INCREASE IN CONVECTION OVER THE LOW LEVEL CIRCULATION CENTER (LLCC) IN THE EASTERN BAY OF BENGAL. ADDITIONALLY, EARLIER MICROWAVE IMAGERY DEPICTED A LARGER AND MORE SYMMETRIC CIRCULATION THAN WHAT WAS OBSERVED 12 HOURS AGO. UPPER LEVEL ANALYSIS INDICATES THAT THE CIRCULATION REMAINS IN A REGION OF LOW TO MODERATE VERTICAL WIND SHEAR WITH FAVORABLE POLEWARD DIVERGENCE. MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS ARE ESTIMATED AT 20 TO 25 KNOTS. MINIMUM SEA LEVEL PRESSURE IS ESTIMATED TO BE NEAR 1004 MB. DUE TO AN INCREASE IN CONVECTION NEAR THE IMPROVING LLCC, THE POTENTIAL FOR THE DEVELOPMENT OF A SIGNIFICANT TROPICAL CYCLONE WITHIN THE NEXT 24 HOURS IS UPGRADED TO FAIR. -- RattleMan 03:57, 5 December 2005 (UTC) TCFA issued! WTIO21 PGTW 051430 MSGID/GENADMIN/NAVPACMETOCCEN PEARL HARBOR HI/JTWC// SUBJ/TROPICAL CYCLONE FORMATION ALERT 051421Z DEC 05// RMKS/ 1. FORMATION OF A SIGNIFICANT TROPICAL CYCLONE IS POSSIBLE WITHIN 110 NM EITHER SIDE OF A LINE FROM 10.4N 91.3E TO 12.1N 88.0E WITHIN THE NEXT 12 TO 24 HOURS. AVAILABLE DATA DOES NOT JUSTIFY ISSUANCE OF NUMBERED TROPICAL CYCLONE WARNINGS AT THIS TIME. WINDS IN THE AREA ARE ESTIMATED TO BE 30 TO 35 KNOTS. METSAT IM AGERY AT 051200Z INDICATES THAT A CIRCULATION CENTER IS LOCATED NEAR 10.6N 90.9E. THE SYSTEM IS MOVING NORTHWESTWARD AT 05 KNOTS. 2. REMARKS: THE AREA OF CONVECTION PREVIOUSLY LOCATED NEAR 9.7N 91.4E, IS NOW LOCATED NEAR 10.6N 90.9E, APPROXIMATELY 640 NM EAST OF MADRAS, INDIA. ANIMATED MULTISPECTRAL SATELLITE IMAGERY INDICATES AN INCREASE IN DEEP CONVECTION OVER THE LOW LEVEL CIRCULATION CENTER (LLCC) IN THE EASTERN BAY OF BENGAL. A 051233Z SSMI PASS ALSO DEPICTS AN IMPROVED LLCC. UPPER LEVEL ANALYSIS INDICATES THAT THE CIRCULATION REMAINS IN A REGION OF LOW TO MODERATE VERTICAL WIND SHEAR WITH FAVORABLE POLEWARD DIVERGENCE. MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS ARE ESTIMATED AT 30 TO 35 KNOTS. MINIMUM SEA LEVEL PRESSURE IS ESTIMATED TO BE NEAR 1006 MB. DUE TO AN INCREASE IN CONVECTION OVER AN IMPROVING LLCC, THE POTENTIAL FOR THE DEVELOPMENT OF A SIGNIFICANT TROPICAL CYCLONE WITHIN THE NEXT 24 HOURS IS UPGRADED TO GOOD. 3. THIS ALERT WILL BE REISSUED, UPGRADED TO WARNING OR CANCELLED BY 061430Z.// -- RattleMan 22:08, 5 December 2005 (UTC) 06B.NONAME Now 06B, according to NRL. -- RattleMan 03:40, 6 December 2005 (UTC) 06B.FANOOS Now Fanoos, according to NRL. -- RattleMan 22:34, 7 December 2005 (UTC) :Fanoos is gone from the site now. -- RattleMan 04:06, 11 December 2005 (UTC) ::Fanoos is now back over water and has re-emerged back onto the Navy site. -- RattleMan 16:22, 11 December 2005 (UTC) :::And it's been gone for a few days. -- RattleMan 00:46, 16 December 2005 (UTC) 98A.INVEST Navy site says we got a 98A. -- RattleMan 22:11, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :It's gone from the site now... -- RattleMan 00:29, 7 December 2005 (UTC) Week 2 07B.NONAME 99B.INVEST Navy site says we got a 99B. -- RattleMan 05:18, 13 December 2005 (UTC) 07B.NONAME TC07B forms: SUBJ/TROPICAL CYCLONE WARNING// REF/A/NAVPACMETOCCEN PEARL HARBOR HI/161951ZDEC2005// AMPN/REF A IS A TROPICAL CYCLONE FORMATION ALERT.// RMKS/ WTIO31 PGTW 170300 1. TROPICAL CYCLONE 07B WARNING NR 001 01 ACTIVE TROPICAL CYCLONE IN NORTHIO MAX SUSTAINED WINDS BASED ON ONE-MINUTE AVERAGE --- WARNING POSITION: 170000Z --- NEAR 7.5N 83.5E MOVEMENT PAST SIX HOURS - 270 DEGREES AT 06 KTS POSITION ACCURATE TO WITHIN 060 NM POSITION BASED ON CENTER LOCATED BY SATELLITE PRESENT WIND DISTRIBUTION: MAX SUSTAINED WINDS - 035 KT, GUSTS 045 KT REPEAT POSIT: 7.5N 83.5E --- REMARKS: 170300Z POSITION NEAR 7.5N 83.3E. TROPICAL CYCLONE (TC) 07B, LOCATED APPROXIMATELY 220 NM EAST OF COLOMBO, SRI LANKA, HAS TRACKED WESTWARD AT 06 KNOTS OVER THE PAST 06 HOURS. THE SYSTEM HAS TRACKED WESTWARD ALONG THE SOUTHERN PERIPHERY OF A MID-LEVEL STEERING RIDGE BUILDING OVER THE BAY OF BENGAL. TC 07B IS EXPECTED TO MAKE LANDFALL ALONG THE EAST COAST OF SRI LANKA IN APPROXIMATELY 24 HOURS. THE SYSTEM IS FORECAST TO TRACK SLIGHTLY POLEWARD LATER IN THE FORECAST PERIOD AS A DEEPENING TROUGH TRACKING EASTWARD OVER INDIA WEAKENS THE STEERING RIDGE. THIS WARNING SUPERSEDES AND CANCELS REF A, NAVPACMETOCCEN 161951ZDEC2005 TROPICAL CYCLONE FORMATION ALERT (WTIO21 PGTW 162000). MAXIMUM SIGNIFICANT WAVE HEIGHT AT 170000Z IS 13 FEET. NEXT WARNINGS AT 171500Z AND 180300Z.// -- RattleMan 03:33, 17 December 2005 (UTC) Gone... -- RattleMan 08:46, 24 December 2005 (UTC) January 2006 See Talk:2006 North Indian Ocean cyclone season for future storms. Hurricanehink 22:03, 13 January 2006 (UTC)